A Precious Christmas Present
by Cherry Lea
Summary: Denial is never good for you...Sakura is a lonely girl. Would she be strong enough to face Syaoran's marriage and lose her love of her life just because she is afraid to lose their friendship...'one shot'...LEMON ELERT.do R&R..SakuraXSyaoran pairing.


**A Precious Christmas Present**

**Summary: **Sakura

**Rating: **M

**Aging: **Sakura: 23…… Syaoran: 23

**Pairing: **SakuraXSyaoran, TomoyoXEriol

**Genre:** Romance

* * *

Sakura was cleaning up her table, it's a week to Christmas everyone is busy hurrying here and there to a destination she doesn't knows where. All her colleagues have gone home earlier and its Friday. Her boss is still in his room, conferencing on line with other board directors from Perth, and Belgium. Sakura's a little reluctant to leave without telling him first but he was to busy. Sakura grab her purse and cell phone she picks up her briefcase. She wrote a note telling him she went home. 

Sakura pull her over coat tighter to her petite body, the weather is cold. Sakura is hurrying to get to her apartment. Thank god her place is just a few blocks away from the Li Techs HQ. The Li's have a few holdings scattered all through Hong Kong and Japan. Finally she reaches home. Her cat Kero, was mewing hungrily for food. Sakura smile a tender smile and cuddled her cat. She fed him and changed her cloths. By the next hour she has already settle in and as usual sitting by window with a mug of hot choc and viewing the night life. She moved to Hong Kong 5 years ago after she lost her family in an accident at a research place. Her father and brother were on a research and are coming back as soon as possible. While she was eager waiting for them at home with all the Christmas preparation done, two police men emerge her doorstep with a bad news, her father body is brought back for a proper burial but his brother body is never found. She can't forget that night, it was Christmas Eve and since that she never ever find Christmas a celebration.

She accepts an offer from her class mate to work with him in Hong Kong; she wants to run from all those painful memories that hunt her nights. She has three best friends during her school days. They are Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran and they are still her best friend but one of them particularly the one that offers the job has never been as close with her as they usually did. Tomoyo further her studies in fashion designing in London. Eriol went back to his family and run his family business in London. They still keep in touch with each other. Sakura finish studying business studies just a few months back. She takes night classes since she works almost 10 hours each day but that never dampened her spirits to study. She never knew why Syaoran turns all cold towards her. They were class mates since 4th grade. She has always had a crush on Syaoran, but his attitude made her held her feelings back. Every single project in class they'll work together while Tomoyo partner up with Eriol. They hang out together and others never saw them apart from each other.

Sakura remembers clearly that her crush towards Syaoran turns into love when he seems to care for her; he is her first love she was totally longing for him that she wrote her thoughts every single day during class. That time they are all in junior high school. But eventually her notes always disappear by the end of the day. She usually slips her note in her diary. Sakura never thinks much about it since she knew she is very clumsy. Syaoran always have to pick her stuff which she left forgotten somewhere. They were inseparable, when she lost her family, that time she has just graduated. Syaoran was leaving for Hong Kong while Tomoyo and Eriol is getting engaged and went to London. She knew about Syaoran leaving, before their gradation. She was broken hearted. After all these years she has been with him, she'll no longer have him by her side. No more staring into his green eyes or having his masculine scent near her. She tries to cover her feeling of hurt from every one with making up fakes feeling for another class mate.

_

* * *

Flash Back…_

"_Hey Sakura, where did you go?" Tomoyo was seating with Eriol by her side and Syaoran opposite her. Sakura waved good bye to the boy that was accompanying her earlier. She didn't saw Syaoran's face became grim ant his jaw taut since she is too busy with her acting. She promptly sits beside him and smile brightly which she force herself to do it._

"_Oh… I just have a chat with Akira, he asked me out," Sakura answered cheerfully but tightens her hold on her diary on the table. It hurts to pretend. Its true Akira has been hitting on her since the beginning of the year but never once she ever replied those silly flirting._

"_Since when you've a tender feeling for him?" Eriol was puzzled. _

"_Nah… a long time now," Sakura bend her head down, its killing her to said that in front of Syaoran no matter he knows of her feeling or not. She abruptly stands up._

"_I've got to go, see you all in class, ja ne…" While she was hurrying a piece of paper slip form her diary. Syaoran pick it up, Eriol called out for her._

"_Sakura your note slip from your diary," She turned scarlet and grabs it from Syaoran's hand. "Oh… it's a note for Akira, thanks," Then she rushed off. She didn't go to see Akira but she cries her heart out in the girls wash room where Tomoyo found her. She tries to persuade Sakura into telling Syaoran but she objects to it. She is determined with her decision. Syaoran didn't have any feeling for her like she did for him. If he did he should have tell her by now. Tomoyo feels her pain. They were so closed. _

* * *

Since then things became worse, Sakura lost her family and worked for Syaoran for almost three years now as his secretary. It tore her heart every time he went out with different women each month. Women meant nothing to him. Sakura didn't know why she is still by him, tending to his every whim. Deep in her heart she knew she is still the girl who falls in love with her best friend. Though Christmas meant nothing to her, she stills wish for a Christmas present although she knew she won't have it. She wants a family of her own and never to feel alone ever again in her life. Her day dream was distracted when her cell phone rang. 

"Moshi…moshi…," Sakura greeted.

"Sakura, it's me. Why did you go home without telling me?" Syaoran voice was hard. Sakura flinch.

"I left a note, it's already eight and you didn't finish your meeting yet at that time," Sakura try to explain.

"Never mind, I want you to be ready this Monday. I'll pick you up at your apartment at 9 in the morning. We're going back to Tomoeda to attend a few businesses meeting. Be ready by then," He then hung up. Sakura sigh. Why did they have to go back to Tomoeda?. She finishes her hot choc and reach for her suitcase. Syaoran didn't mention for how long they're going to be there but he did mention a few business meeting. She pack two cocktail dresses incase they need to attend a party and a few work cloths and other necessities. It has been long since she went back to Tomoeda. The house she grew up in is still hers. She didn't sell it or rent it to someone. She was ready to sleep when her cell rings again.

"Sakura!" It was Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, is that really you?" Sakura just cant believer her ears.

"Its me babe believe it," Sakura laugh.

"Listen Sakura, me and Eriol are coming back to Tomoeda in two days, we're celebrating Christmas with my mother this year, why don't you come and join us?"

"I don't know, but fortunately I'm going to Tomoeda too tomorrow, afternoon flight with Syaoran. We could hang out like old times," Sakura suggested.

"That will be great I'll inform Eriol, we'll bring Tiara to meet you, she'll love it after a year of not seeing you. Take care Sakura ja ne. Oyasumi," Tomoyo hang up. Sakura smiles happily. She miss her and Eriol even their two year old kid Tiara. Sakura walks to her study table and open her briefcase to write her diary but its not there. Where could it be? She tries searching the whole apartment but its not there. She gave up and went to sleep. Sakura hated feeling helpless like this. Once she had Syaoran to depend on but now, she is just a secretary to him.

* * *

The next Monday, as was planned Syaoran picked her up at 9. They were silence. Then Sakura reluctantly asked him. 

"Syaoran, did you saw any thing of my belongings on my table before you left the other night?" Sakura asked softly.

"No, and I'm not the one who have to take care of your stuff that you left lying around Sakura," He said it with a granite tone and hard features that it seems like a blow to her. She almost cries but hold her tears back. Why is Syaoran being mean to her?. They continue their journey in silence even in the plane. They arrive in Tomoeda and staying at Syaoran's old mansion. Sakura feels like going back to her house to have a look but it's not the right time. They have to attend the business meeting first.

When they arrived, Syaoran's sisters pick them up at the airport. Syaoran and Sakura fly in his own private air jet. Sakura loves to see them with their family. All of Syaoran's sisters are married and have their own kids. Syaoran Scoop one of the toddlers. She is Fei Hua, Fanren's daughter. Sakura went home with them. Sakura never knew why the Li loves to celebrate Christmas in Tomoeda. Syaoran give his briefcase to her for her to bring since he's carrying Fei hua. Sakura take it gladly. The house was full of the Li's. Sakura went to her room to change. She saw her cell phone and feels like trying to call Tomoyo, but before she have the time to do so, Syaoran knocked on the door and asked to be in his library in 15 minutes.

"We'll be attending a party tomorrow night at the Silver Bell Hotel; I want you to write my speech for tomorrow. Then I want the paperwork for our project which I gave you three days back. We'll be attending a few parties. My sisters will update you on that and they want you to help them arrange a function here. I think that's all," Sakura jot down every word in her note book without realizing Syaoran is staring at her. When she looked up he is neutral as he always is no trace of fondness or even soft spot for her. Sakura bow and walked out in frustration. That was her feeling ever since she came to work for her own best friend. She suddenly realizes something and turns to face him.

"The night after tomorrow, will you need me for anything?" Sakura asked. Syaoran smirked '_I always need you Sakura, especially in my bed,'_ but he didn't say it aloud.

"Why?" He asked without answering her question first.

"I thought of meeting the Hirigizawas. Its has been long and they are here for the holidays,"

"We'll go and meet them together, that's all Sakura, see you tomorrow. Oyasumi." Sakura was dismissed. She sighs and closed the doors. Working for Syaoran is hard. What's with her feelings for him and his cold attitude towards her. It crushes her when he easily went home with women and they are awfully a lot of them. She is still loyal to him no matter how he shouts at her or swear at her and make her work 10 hours per day, she is still working for him. Her love for him make her stay and even stronger to go on with life. She knows, one day he'll woke up and realizes that she is the one for him. She went to sleep with her usual hope, that she'll have her own family and never feels alone in her life again.

* * *

Sakura held herself back; she aches to pull all those women away from him. Those women who tend to ogle around him and caress his arms and shoulder. Sakura gulp down her champagne and close her eyes to search for courage and strength. Suddenly a hand touches her shoulder. It was Sheifa, and her other sister behind her.

"Are you enjoying the night Sakura?" She asked.

"To the maximum," Sakura smile a bright fake smile. Inside she is crumbling down.

"All of us wanted to ask for your help, we want you to help us with the preparation for the wedding that will be held the day after Christmas," Fuutie tells her.

"Wedding? I'll be glad. But who is it for?" Sakura was taken aback.

"Oh… didn't Syaoran told you, it's his of course," Sakura feels like her world is twirling. How could this happen? She grabs her glass so tight that it broke in her palm.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Fanren stabilize her while Feimel pry the broken pieces from her hand. Sakura just nodded slowly.

"I'm so sorry, I'm a bit dizzy. I think I drink quite a lot tonight without realizing it," While they tried to clean her dress that was a little messy from the spill champagne Syaoran approach them.

"What happened?" He asked in a demanding voice. Sakura just shakes her head. "It's nothing I'll better take a cab and go home," Sakura try to avoid Syaoran's stare. He reaches for her hand.

"You're bleeding. I'll take you home. Tell mom I sent Sakura home," He grab her arm and drag her out.

"What happened to you? You're never this foolish before, to drink more than you could stand," Syaoran bellowed when they are safely in the car. Sakura just shut her mouth. Before they went out from the hall Syaoran manage to wrap his handkerchief around her wounded palm. They arrived home and Syaoran ordered her like a little kid to stay in her room and wait for him to bring the first aid kit. When Syaoran got the first aid he took a very deep breath. He was worried when he saw her bleeding palm. That what makes him acted the way he did. He ordered Wei to make him a mug of hot choc. Syaoran walk swiftly to her room that was next to him with a first aid and a mug of hot choc, it was his favorite but he knows Sakura has taken on it since they became best friend a few years back.

"Here drink this, it'll at least make you feel better," Syaoran gave her the mug she holds on to it with her other hand. Syaoran took hold of her injured palm and start nursing it; he's done with it just in a few minutes.

"Thanks, I didn't mean to trouble you," Sakura put her mug by the bedside table. Syaoran stood up and put his hand into his trousers pocket.

"It's no big deal, oyasumi Sakura," He was just about to walk out the door when she managed to speak out to him in a strangle voice, trying very hard not to cry.

"Oh…Congratulation Syaoran, I didn't knew about you're impending marriage," Syaoran turn slowly and stare very hard at her.

"Thank you Sakura," She stood there for a while. '_If I don't give a damn to anyone Sakura, I have already jumped in your bed and cover you up with my body,'_ Syaoran just nodded and leave her alone. Sakura lay in her bed. Then the tears come by itself. She can't hold it back anymore, sometimes she even curse herself as not being brave. She should have told him a long time ago that she loves him with all her heart. And now, how can she organize his wedding when he is marrying someone else. The tears wont stop no matter how hard she try to calm down, at last she force herself to sleep with tears still pouring down her cheeks and a few tender sobs.

Syaoran slumped down in front of the fireplace in his room, he wonder why Sakura is torturing herself, she should have told him about her feelings for him he could see that she is hurting inside but she stills pretending just like 5 years back. Syaoran grab his car keys and cell phone, he speed dial Eriol's number and drove off to his house.

He was resting on Eriol's sofa while his friend and his wife are staring at him. He took a deep breath. "Why do we ever have to go thru all this? Where did it go wrong? Who is supposed to be responsible for all that have happened? Urgh…" Syaoran raked his fingers through his hair.

"Come on Syaoran, try to think straight, things will fall to places, just go on with what we've planned," Tomoyo try to sooth him. Eriol hug his wife's shoulders.

"Bring her here for a dinner, after all the next day it's Christmas Eve. She'll be happy to see Tiara. We know she misses her so much. Then you could gave her, her present," Eriol suggested. Syaoran said his thanks and left. He arrived home and everybody is asleep. He walks past Sakura's room but then he stop. He opens her door carefully and creeps in. He saw her form on the bed. He come close and sits on the edge of the bed. He pushes back a few strands of her hair from her face. How he adored the very earth she steps on but she didn't even realize it. Syaoran kissed her cheeks softly. He moved back to his room. He changed his cloths and look for a particular box. It contains his precious stuff. He'll use it when he need to but now is not the right time. Then he went to sleep.

* * *

Sakura wakes up pretty late, and every one is having breakfast. She is done in a sweet dark pink wool sweater and a long white skirt, since the weather is quite cold. She greets everyone. 

"Ohayo minna-san," She took the only chair left which is beside Syaoran. She smiles at him but he just nod. Sakura took a bowl and scoop up the cereal. Fei Hua runs from the side of the room to her.

"Aunty chakura, me want some…" Sakura laugh and scoop her up onto her lap. She adores kid. The other kids are still too young to run around. She feed Fei Hua and took a few bites for herself.

"Fei Hua lub aunty Chakura…" Fei Hua hugs her.

"Oww… me too cup cake," Sakura hugs her back. Every body smile at them. After breakfast Sakura make herself suffer through Syaoran wedding preparation. The only thing left was to make sure things went well. She didn't even meet the bride yet but didn't ask the girls. The wedding is just a small one for family. Another one will be held in Hong Kong in another 2 months and she is also one of the organizers. By the end of the day, Sakura felt really beaten down. Syaoran is going to be married in the small church near their school. She always dreams of marrying there but now her dream guy is marrying someone else. She is preparing for a dinner with Tomoyo and Eriol; she doesn't want to be late since she is going with Syaoran.

As usual the trip to the Hirigizawa is full of silent. She is afraid to speak out, afraid that she can't maintain her composure and will break down there in front of him. When they reach their destination, Syaoran open the door for her. She step out, and thanked him. She look wonderful in a red long dress that clings to her every curve and make her look really sexy. Syaoran hold her arm and knocked, a two year old Tiara with Eriol greet them. Tiara has already shouting for Sakura, it always make Syaoran wonder. What makes kids love Sakura so much, he laughs silently in his heart. Not only kids but a grown man like him love her too, her personality and sweet voice. That voice of her make him stay up until early morning. Yearning to have her in bed, to warm her and make her writhe with pleasure and moan in delight. Syaoran snap off from his day dreams and smirk. How could this innocence lady make him feel this way? The whole dinner went very well, they chat like they use too. When its time for Tiara to sleep, Sakura offered to go and help Tomoyo to put her in bed. They gathered back in the living room and continue to chat.

"I just can't believe that we've gone this far, I just felt that it was just yesterday we were in 4th grade enjoying ourselves care nothing for the world. But now you, Tomoyo and Eriol are already married and have a kid already and Syaoran is about to be married," Sakura paused and sigh. "How time passes by, I'm happy for all of you," Sakura hugs Tomoyo that is by her side. Tomoyo laugh and hugs her back. Syaoran stare at her.

"Are you happy with your life Sakura?" Syaoran asked bitterly. Hating to look at her right now, who keeps pretending as if nothing matters. Sakura was taken aback.

"Of course, why would you think otherwise?" Sakura is fidgeting. Tomoyo is passing worried glance to Eriol. Se knows Syaoran can't stand it anymore. She stands up but Sakura grabs her hand and looks at her pleadingly.

"Leave us Tomoyo, Eriol. Its time both of us settled every thing between us," Eriol stand up and wait for Tomoyo at the door. Sakura is still holding her arm.

"Please Tomoyo, there is nothing between us to be settled. Stay…" Sakura plead. She can't face this. Not now. Tomoyo pry her arm out of Sakura's hold. She smiles sadly. "Its time Sakura, don't hold back. It'll hurt more. Just say it," She hurried to Eriol and closed the door. Sakura is frozen in her chair not knowing what to say.

"You love to hurt yourself don't you Sakura?" Syaoran said coldly. Sakura grimace from his tone.

"You have no right to say that to me," Sakura reply timidly.

"To hell with rights, I hated to look at what you're doing to yourself," Syaoran bellowed.

"Doing what? How would you know what I've been through?" Sakura shouted back.

"I was your damned best friend Sakura; we were together for so long. Of course I knew you well," Syaoran told her.

"Yeah, best friend. But what happened to us Syaoran? What happened these 5 years back?" Tears start spilling from her eyes.

"You lied to me; you lied the day you knew I'm moving back to Hong Kong. You are what happened between us. Cant you see, by not being honest to everyone especially me you hurt yourself and you hurt our friendship,"

"Yes…that is the only thing between us, friendship. I tried to keep it that way. I don't want to ruin it with my stupid feelings,"

"Why is it stupid? What makes you wait for almost ten years now?" Sakura's head shot up.

"Ten?" She asked in dazed.

"huh…" Syaoran smirked. "I've crowned you as the king of my heart since I could remember, doesn't that sound familiar to you?" Sakura gaps she can't seem to breathe.

"How dare you! How could you…." Sakura back away from him. He is the one who took all her notes. Even this past five years, he took it when she throws it in her paper basket. She couldn't believe he would do that.

"I dare all right and as hell could, because I wanted to see how long you could go on like this, are you satisfied now? That I'm marrying Sakura? Such novelty isn't it? You like that way don't you," Syaoran tortured her. He wanted her to say those beautiful words. Sakura sobs. She stared at him with teary eyes.

"Do you think I loved what I'm feeling? Then you're truly mistaken," with that she dashed out and run out the front door. Although it's been a while since she went back to her home, she still knew it by heart. She didn't stop running she pitch up the dress and took off the high heeled sandals.

Those sweet memories of their childhood played in her mind. How Syaoran would walk her home. Have few arguments with Touya every time he caught him sending her home. Touya… Otou-san… she missed them. She remembers clearly how Syaoran carry her on his back when she sprained her ankle during cheerleading practice, he visit her when she catch a cold at home. Back then he cared for her. Sakura reach her home. She stops in front of it adoring the sweet looking house. It is keep clean. Sakura didn't know who did it but she is thankful to him or her. She stands on her toe trying to reach for the key that always kept there for emergency. Touya did that but he was a few head taller than her. The key is still there, after a few try she gets hold of the key and opens the house. Its still the same the furniture. The smell of it. All the things are covered with white cloth. Sakura switch on the lights. She cried when she saw everything is as same when she left it 5 years ago but what makes her wonder is the clean state of the house.

Sakura make a fire in the hearth. She has already checked on every room. Nothing has been moved or touch but it's really clean. She took off all the white cloth. She curled up on the sofa in front of the fire place. Sakura lay there. Crying for the fate that was written for her.

* * *

Syaoran was restless when he found out Sakura is not home. He called Eriol and asked him to look out if Sakura went back to his house, but in his heart he knew she is somewhere safe and it's her home. Syaoran took a heavy thick blanket and a thermos of hot choc. A sensual smile lingers on his lips. He plans to seduce her back into his arms. He put all the stuff in the back seat of his SUV with a box of his precious keeping. He arrived in front of the house. He sat there in his car admiring the place. This is where he usually spent time with Sakura, he even have a big surprise for her that will make her contend for the rest of her life. He steps out of the car with the stuff he brought from home. He opens the door softly and cursed a little, because Sakura didn't lock it. She is so clumsy but he adores that about her. Then he saw her curling on the sofa in front of the fire place. He smile, this is the girl he knew all his life the wonderful of her laughter is lost to him for almost 5 years but he'll make sure it will be back. He wants the old gengki Sakura. He walks softly approaching her. She looks troubled but he will make it go away soon. He spread the blanket in front the fire place and put the thermos full of hot choc on the side table. He knelt down beside her and smooths the tears away from her soft cheeks. He kisses her softly on the lips. Twice, she awoke… 

"Syaoran…" Syaoran smile. He traces her lips with his fore finger. He reach for the box by him and open in. he took out a piece of paper and read what's written on it.

"Open your eyes and see what we've become, we are two worlds apart. All I have is you but now everything has ended, but the truth is Sakura its just getting started" Sakura gasped she turns to the box and grab it. She tried to throw all of it into the fire place to burn it and forget all about it but she didn't have the chance. Syaoran hug her tight from behind. Holding her. The box fell from her hands. She falls on her knees sobbing. Syaoran laid her on the blanket. Whispering soothing endearments and stroking her hair. He started giving her small kisses at her neck and cheeks. Sakura calm down.

"Its has been a custom to me, to collect all your written thoughts about me. I love reading it but apart of me is longing for you. Why Sakura? Why did you ever do that to yourself?. Don't you realize you're hurting yourself?" Sakura buried her face at the crook of his neck. Syaoran stop talking, he kiss her instead. Her lips so soft and tender. He strokes her milky smooth skin. Running his hand on her arm and down to her calves bring along the dress up to her thigh. Sakura moan. He pulls back and stares at her. She is so lovely laying in his arm with her eyes full of passion.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked in a hoarse voice. Syaoran chuckled. He stroke her cheeks.

"Do you realize how beautiful you look Sakura, you could make a grown man crazy for you," with that he took her mouth again kiss her thoroughly. Her fingers flexing against the corded muscles in his back, she kissed him with blind need, and when his parted lips moved instantly against hers, she welcomed the suggestive invasion of his tongue. His mouth seizes hers in stormy desire. His skilful hand unzips her dress at the back, pilling it from her body; her hair tumbled down over her shoulders, freed by his hand. His hand kneads her breast. Sakura moan into his mouth. He smiled. They were naked a few minutes later but Syaoran never let go of her lips and then his mouth was at her breasts, making them ache while his fingers explored and tormented and make her back arch against his hand. He moved, his body shifting on top of her, his hips insistent, his lips rough and tender against the curve of her neck and cheek. His mouth returned to hers again, parting her lips; his legs wedged between hers, parting her thighs, and all the while his tongue was tangling with hers, withdrawing and plunging deep. And then he stopped.

Cradling her face between his palms, he ordered hoarsely, "Look at me," Somehow Sakura managed to surface from her sensual daze; she force her lids open and looked into his scorching green eyes that she adores so much. The moment she did, Syaoran drove into her with a force that tore a low cry from her throat and made her body arch like a bow. His shoulders and hand taut, he stayed unmoved inside her, kissing her face softly her nose, eyelids and lips. He whispered to her while staring into her eyes, "I'm sorry cheery blossom, it'll be better soon. I promised," Sakura smile softly it was sweet and reassuring, she spread her fingers on his cheeks and whispered back, "You did make it beautiful and perfect," He covered her lips with his and with infinite gentleness, began to move inside her, withdrawing almost all the way and plunging deep, steadily increasing the tempo of his driving strokes, giving and giving and giving until Sakura was wild beneath him. Her fingernails bit into his back and hips, clutching him to her, while the passion raging inside her built into a holocaust, and still it went on and on, until it exploded in long soul-destroying burst of extravagant pleasure. Then he heard her said it, "I love you Syaoran,". The moment she said it, Syaoran climaxed involuntarily inside her, shuddering, clutching her fiercely, his fingers digging into her back, his face buried against her neck, helpless yet omnipotent because she finally said the words.

Her body tightens holding him "I've always loved you," She whispered. "I'll always love you," The climax that should have nearly been over exploded with new force, He held her tight to him. He moved to his side trying not to crush her but still inside her. Syaoran kiss her hair loving the fragrance. "I love you to Sakura," Sakura look into his eyes. "The wedding," Sakura asked in confusion. Syaoran chuckled. "The truth is it's ours, I thought of giving it to you as a Christmas gift. "Owh Syaoran…" Sakura hid her face on his shoulder. Syaoran wrapped the blanket around her and reach for his trousers. He put it on and asked her to wait for a while. He come back with two mugs and poured the hot choc into it. He gives one to her. Then cuddle up beside her. Hugging her to him. Loving the feeling and scent of her.

"I want to tell you the truth Sakura, you have to listen carefully," She nods and Syaoran told her what he needs to say. He is the one who asked a gardener to take care of her house, to keep it neat and clean. He knows how much the house meant to her. They are going to be married soon, and he wants her to be honest to him. He acted the way he did because he taught Sakura was in loved with Akira five years back. But after Tomoyo explained he saw the truth. Good news is Touya isn't dead but he has amnesia. After the accident someone found him and treat him. He traces him and is bringing him back for their wedding. His memory is coming back little by little. Sakura cry in happiness. It's Christmas Eve and the joy came back into her life. Soon she's going to have her family on her own and she will never ever feel lonely again. She knew she has lost her father but she'll take care of her brother. They sat there reading Sakura's note and laugh at it, while sipping the hot choc. Her diary was with him all along.

"Promise me Sakura, never run from me. I love you too much to lose you," Syaoran put his forehead to hers. She breathes easily. "I promised and I love you to Syaoran. You're my soul mate," They sleep in each other embrace that night. Sakura is contended with her life now. God has granted her wish.

**A/n: Ne…gomen ne…my lap top had some troubles and I took it for a service. Well do R&R. Enjoy the story. Merry Christmas Everyone.**

**Ja Ne…Aisheteru…**


End file.
